The Elimination
by cjanes723
Summary: When Alex Johnson is assigned a family tree project, what will she dig up about her past, And what will she do to hide it from the ones she cares for most.
1. Chapter 1: The assignment

"Hey mom" I said as I swung my backpack into a chair and walked into the kitchen. "Honey not now I have to make an important phone call." She replied. I grabbed a couple crackers and made my way up to my room. I was particularly excited to start my homework today, because I was just assigned a very interesting project. I was to figure out who my ancestors were, my family history. I decided to do the project without my mom knowing, she was always pretty tight around the subject, if I asked all I would get was, "You have a mother and father that love you, is there anything else to know?"

I grabbed my laptop and sat in my beanbag chair, then began to type. I found websites that gave me little information, and after hours of research, I Discovered that there was zero evidence of my ancestors ever existing before us. When my mom ran out to the grocery, I felt drawn to her desk. She never let me near it claiming 'there was too much important work that you cant mess with' or something like that. I was careful not to disrupt much as I rooted through it contents. Nothing but papers of work related stuff. I then came across two things, a peculiar packet with the letter E written across the top. There was also an old note book, (maybe my grandfathers or something like that.) I snatched that also.

I heard my moms car door and I slammed the drawer shut and skittered upstairs just as my mother came through the door. I closed the door and over heard my mom on the phone with someone, she sounded upset. "For the last time David, I won't allow Alex to be shipped off to some facility, no problems have occurred and she is just fine here in Kentucky." A long pause. "I don't care if she needs testing! Shes my daughter and I'll tell you where she goes! NOWHERE!" she yelled and slammed down the phone.

I took a deep breath, what was that all about. I went down stairs and saw my mom leaning over the kitchen sink on the verge of tears. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing you need to worry about sweetie." she plastered on a fake smile and kissed my forehead. Something was up and I couldn't take it any longer, I grabbed my moms phone and went quietly up the stairs. I checked the call history, "882-724-9713" I whispered to myself and wrote it on a sticky note. Just then a text popped up from the same number. 'Bring Alex in 24 hours or I _will _kill you.' I gasped. I ran downstairs and set the phone down on the counter.

What am I going to do now? I thought to myself. My mom walked in and picked up the phone, read the text, then gasped and dropped it. "Mom are you okay?" I asked knowing what she just read. "Um, yeah." she replied, hurt in her eyes. I couldn't stand sitting here lying to my own mothers face. but why would this man want to have me in this facility? I didn't know why but I began to get a sick feeling. I ignored it and began to help my mom with dinner. I turned on the sink to wash off the potatoes, then dropped one. I quickly swung my hand downward to grab it and heard my mom mutter, "Oh my God." Then she passed out.

I ran to her side and leaned over her, "Mom, MOM!" I yelled, trying to get her to wake up. Nothing. I pulled her up and laid her on the couch, and set an ice pack onto her forehead. I then decided to finish dinner, when I went back out to the kitchen, there was what appeared to be water sprayed all over the counter, "That's odd," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a towel to wipe it up when my mom stumbled in, "Mom you're up!" I said happy to have her up again so she could tell me what happened. She just hummed to herself.

I couldn't tell what she was saying till I got right up close with her, and then I heard her say it, "_Its real, Its all real" _she mumbled. I backed up, whats real? The man that wants me? What was even happening anymore? I sure as hell wanted to know, but I never had time to figure out, because a moment later my mom tackled me. Not a nice, playful tackle, a serious, 'get on the ground _now._' tackle. We wrestled but she had the advantage, I was pinned between a fridge and a cabinet. I looked into her eyes one last time, then felt a sharp prick at my fore arm, then everything got fuzzy. Then Nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2: The facility

I woke up in a white room. A hospital maybe? Then I looked down at my wrists, shackled to the bed in solid Iron. I decided to struggle anyway, no use. Then a dark figure walked into the room, "No use in trying to break out of those, I have two armed guards right outside, and you don't even know where you are…" he trailed off. I attempted to back talk him but at the flick of his wrist, I was voiceless. "Dont you know better then to back talk your higher officials?" He asked with a voice cold as ice. "Especially when we have all you have ever wanted to hear." he said to me.

Suddenly I could talk again, "Well then start talking" I spat. he gave me a glare that could shatter a piece of bulletproof glass. "Fine" he continued, "only because you mean so much to me and I want you to be happy." He stopped for a moment, "You really don't know any of this do you?" he asked incredulously. "No…" I mumbled. He scoffed. "I only know that YOU are a strange man who came into my life 24 hours ago and threatened to kill my mother if she didn't bring me to you! Which I guess she decided she really didn't care that much about me anyway seeing as i'm looking right into the cold dead eyes of you!" I finished with a taste sour as acid in my mouth.

He glared at me again. I knew that I had to stand my ground or I would get nothing out of him. "Fine," he mumbled, "I guess you will not get to know the truth just yet." I gave him a confused look and wondered what would happen next. But I soon found out as I felt another sharp pain in my arm and realized that he has sedated me for another who knows how long. I sighed and closed my eyes, then everything went black.

I awoke in my bedroom and quickly sat up. It was two in the morning, why am I up this early? I questioned myself, I stood up and looked down at myself, no prick in my arm or hospital gown, I was in skinny jeans, a white tank top, and my combat boots. 'Why the hell was I wearing this stuff to bed?' I wondered to myself. I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. Then heard a deafening BANG. I saw a flash of light out the window and ran outside. A wavering area of air sat before me, no taller than 6 feet tall and a only few feet wide. A Portal. If you asked me how I knew that, I couldn't answer, but I knew. I threw myself into it and focused on finding my mom. I then landed flat on a shiny, sterile, floor. I stood up and looked around, A simple square room with black walls and a white floor.

"Hello?" I asked to no one in particular. I went to walk to one of the walls and realized that I was in a smaller, closed room, made of a solid glass. I pushed up against one side only to hear a booming voice over the loudest speakers I had ever heard in my life. "ALEXANDRA, ONLY YOUR POWERS WILL RELEASE YOU NOW." I yelled back, "Who the hell are you and what did you just say to me?" Nothing but silence, cold dead silence. Then A glass of water rose up from the floor and rested at hip level with me. I tried to pick it up, but it was stuck to the table. I threw my hands up in reponse of my annoyance. Suddenly all the water from the glass flew upward into the air. I froze my hands midway and the water stopped. I stared at the water, slowly moving my hands up and down as the water responded with the exact mirrored movement. Suddenly I threw my hands forward with such force the water flew into the glass shattering it and everything around me wavered away, leaving me standing alone as conscience washed over me once again.

"Tie her hands…" I hear someone yell towards me. Suddenly my hands are bound with a cold metal and i begin to open my eyes. Holy shit. The entire room is wrecked, there is shattered glass on the floor, and water, everywhere. "What the hell happened?" I asked to no one in particular. No answer. "YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU GUYS" I yelled at them, still nothing, im pissed off now. I jump up and walk around the room. Then i look down at the bed, and there is my lifeless body laying there. It really looked like someone had drained the life out of me. I picked up the nurses clipboard with my diagnosis on it…

Day 1 :

Patient is delirious and doesn't know where she is, showing slight signs of power increase.

Day 2 :

Patient is beginning to move water with mind, no contact necessary, must be bound to bed and kept guards on.

The list went on and on, until I got to the last note "Patient has been in coma for 57 days, 4 hours, and 23 minutes. When awoken she has mastered powers completely." I dropped the board onto the ground and gasped. I was asleep for 57 days. I almost sat back down but then the guards attention was on me, up, moving, and posing a threat. He pulled up his gun and pointed it right at my face,

"Woah! Easy now i'm not gonna cause any trouble!" I yell as he lowers his gun. I walk out to the hallway and glance left and right, a cold white hallway stands before me. I look down at myself, messy hair, no shoes and a damn hospital gown. I sigh and begin to walk down the hallway towards a window at the end of the hall. I hear a voice behind me yelling.

"HEY MISS! YOU CAN"T GO DOWN THERE!" he yells toward me. Suddenly I turn around and everything slows down, there is a dart speeding toward me, but slower now. I remember something, I CAN CONTROL WATER NOW! Maybe the dart is full of liquid poison. I throw up my hands and focus on stopping the dart. All of a sudden everything goes back to normal speed and I am levitating the dart between my hands. He looks at me in pure terror as I launch the dart back at him, it hits his chest and he instantly goes unconscious.

I turn around once again and continue my walk until I reach a window and look out onto a stage type of thing, on it, a boy next to a guillotine. I gasped, he was going to die. I hear a girl yell, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Bringing justice to the people? I can assure you, you are not. You're killing an innocent person! You're inhumane! Let him go, now!" I glance down at myself and wonder how I can help. All of sudden I hear the sounds of gunshots outside ripple in my ears.

I soon watch as the girl launches into the air and snaps out a pair of beautiful coal black wings, then flys. I admire her when she swings over to the boy and picks him up with ease, they fly away together. All of the people go berserk, they yell and send out more officers to find them. It is pure chaos. I look at the executioner and he looks back at me. We lock eyes for a moment, "DAMMIT," He yells and comes running for me. I curse under my breath and run for a maintenance closet.

Once inside I look around, brooms, cleaning supplies, AND PIPES! Pipes full of glorious water, I put my hands out and pull the pipes apart with ease, bending the water inside with strength like steel. I walk behind them and put them back just as the door swings open and David runs in. He curses and begins to look around. Then he looks directly at the pipes, through small cracks and I see him looking back at me. He sighs and walks out.

Great, just great. Im now on the facilities most wanted list, and will most likely be shot if I walk outside. I look around the small area behind the maintenance pipes, and see a note stuck to the wall. It read,

If you are reading this chances are you are one of the special ones, yeah, the ones with the powers. This is a secret hatch created by us to leave the facility unnoticed, well, for the most part. You can either bend the water in the pipes, melt them, go through the ground under them, or fly 10 feet over them. Good luck. - UNKNOWN

I almost screamed, I had just found my way out. I looked at the ground and saw nothing, just flat cement. So this was just a joke? No, no it couldn't be. I looked again and saw a nozzle on one of the pipes, I leaned down, twisted, and pulled up. Then before me sat a dark latter going down, and down, and down. I went inside and pulled the hatch shut. then descended and tried not to think about what the bottom would be.

When I felt my feet hit cold concrete I knew I was at the bottom. I let go of the latter and walked down a dark hallway, which suddenly blared up with light as I walked into a large, circular room. I shut my eyes to shield the blinding light away. When I reopened them I realized that it was empty, other than four tables with ordinary objects on them. The first was a pot of dirt and a packet of seeds, then one with a candle. No lighter? Thats odd. The third had a glass with sand in it. Finally the last one, with a glass of water on it. Peculiar how it has not evaporated yet. I sighed.

Maybe this was some joke the facility had put together, but for some reason I still held some hope. I took a deep breath and shook my long auburn hair from my eyes. I knew what I had to do, or at least try to do. I held out my hands as they began to shake from the nerves I had. I slowly closed my eyes and drew a picture with my mind, it was a glass with water moving upward flawlessly. I opened my eyes, I had done it. Just as a small grin spread across my face I was thrown against a the hard wall.


End file.
